The fallen Angel and the prez
by Blake4belladonna
Summary: Dia and Yoshiko go through the motions of a blooming romance. they go through their hardships and are better for it by the end. rated M for the later chapters to come.


The fallen Angel and the prez

This is the first fan fiction/ piece of work I have ever created, please bear with me. there will be numerous errors and the characters may be off with their nuances and general behavior. love live is not my own creation, nor are the characters.

She is used to dia scolding her, she just wishes she would be nicer about it. Ever since she joined the group things have been upside down. Not that she blames her solely for it, dia was a curt and straightforward girl. She was the student council president, and was the adversary to aqours as a whole, she refused to help or let chika and the others become a club. Or so I had thought. I always thought there was something suspicious about her, I just could never place it. Even now after learning that all the efforts put into becoming an idol group and coming up with a name all had come to fruition because of chika's determination and dia's meddling. But enough about dia and her being a suspicious meddler her story will come later.

I was getting ready for practice when Chika approached me.

Chika- Hey hey, do you have anything thought up for your costume for our next live? You had told me to ask since she needs it soon.

Yeah but I haven't written down any of my ideas for it yet, when would she need it by?

Chika- Mmmmm, I don't know she never said, Well the live is in a week from now, and the costume would need to be a new one, so probably by tomorrow since it will take some time to make.

That soon? Okay I will get it done quickly, since it is just a few modifications to what my original outfit looks like.

I think it will look cool, all my little demons will flock to me during the live, last time we were in Tokyo I had bought a new cape to go with my outfit, I decided it would look good during the live. So I added wings and the cape, as well as a black halo to go with my datenshi look.

One of the main reasons I wanted to join Aqours is because they don't judge me, they let me shine in my own way, which is nice. Though I guess Dia disapproves, but she never says anything rude to me anymore about it. So that is considerate of her to still accept me, despite her already calling me a chuunibyou, or rather asking if I am one. Besides that I think dia is okay.

The next day-

I had just gotten out of class and headed to the clubroom to see what the girls were up to when dia approached me.

Dia- Hey Yoshiko, sorry if I offended you when I asked if you were a chuunibyou. I didn't mean to come off as rude, if we are going to be part of the same club, it would be best to be on friendly terms right. Dia had seemed sincere so I thought it best not to be totally rude to her.

Uhhh, yeah I guess that is right, though I wouldn't say I am a chuuni, more of a fallen angel, oh yeah, IT'S YOHANE!

Dia- Well, okay….. yohane. (the moment she hesitated to say it, I knew she didn't approve)

Well maybe you can help me out, You had asked me to collect all the new costume ideas, I believe Chika had asked you to get it done yesterday? Dia had asked.

Eheheh, well that is the thing…. I kind of, lost it/haven't thought of anything entirely new, just slight modifications and additions.

Dia- What do you mean you haven't thought of anything new for your costume? Didn't You ask for you to have the requests ready for the next live before it even happened?

Asked Dia, she narrowed her eyes, she seemed furious with that icy glare of hers, it seemed she could pierce even a dark shield with that glare.

I did have it ready but there was something important that came up and I have no idea where I had put the paper with the specifics, I am sure I can draw it up right now.

Dia- Well, that is fine if you can do it right now, but being prepared for it beforehand would have been best, the live is six days from now so please hurry up.

Yeah no worries, I will get it done right away…. Prez, I couldn't help but smirk at her when I said that.

I didn't even notice until she left on how tense my shoulders were, I relaxed them, hmmm. I wonder why she has that effect on me, must be due to her authority and her cool glare.

What I never knew, was how wrong I was about that.

While in class I was drawing up the additions to my costume, hopefully they will let me do this even though it is just additions to the costume. I mean chika is easy going, same with you in a sort of sense, I just hope riko won't be too hard on me for it. Forget riko, why hadn't Dia been as hard on me as I thought she was going to be. Maybe it was because she really did feel bad for calling me a chuuni?

Well apparently her feeling bad didn't stop her from being as curt as she normally is. I finished my costume additions before the end of class. Though since I was in thought over the "Prez" as well as my additions I ended up getting in trouble for neglecting my studies and ended up getting an extra study period during lunch, or after school. I was told it was my choice and had to pick on the spot, so I had chosen for lunch. I had to report to homeroom for "extra studies" as they call it at lunch for the next week or so. I had chosen lunch time because I didn't want to miss out on club activities, or practice. Thankfully I finished the additions, I don't think I could handle being scolded by both Riko and Dia. Why do my thoughts always go to her? Hmmm, has to be because she always scolds me….. surely.

At the club room-

Here you go Dia.

dia- Why are you giving it to me? She asked with that cold distance of hers.

Ohh, well sorry I had just given it to you because you were the last person to ask about it, sorry eheheh.

Dia- Well just give it to You, I don't have much to do with costume creation, besides my own additions or ideas.

Oh yeah, guess it is due to you being the student council president huh, busy busy busy.

Dia- Uh, yeah. Well sit down, we are about to discuss the upcoming live.

I sat down and half payed attention to all that Chika, You and Riko had to say. From the gist of it they explained what we were going to do, where the venue was (though we are just performing locally) and when to be there. We have already been practicing like crazy so that's all that is left. Though during the meeting I kept getting distracted by Dia. My gaze just kept lingering on her, sure she is pretty but, she isn't that way is she? Am I? eh, she just happens to be sitting there is all, there is a lot on my mind. What with the live around the corner and all the work I have to apparently catch up on, as well as my videos online (which takes more prep than people really expect). It's no wonder my gaze wanders around the room, just coincidence I am looking at her.

We ended the meeting and all decided we would take it a bit easy today and have practice for the next six days before the live be a bit more lax, Dias idea, she says we need to take it easy and not work ourselves too much before the live. Who knew she had a caring side? After an hour and a half of practice, we decided to call it quits, we all headed home after changing. I didn't get scolded for the close deadline by Riko, how odd. She must have a lot of stuff going on too.

The next six days before the live went slowly, the first day I had struggles with English in my "extra studies class" it didn't help my teacher wasn't there, all I was left with was a homeroom teacher who isn't as proficient or knowledgeable about English. Though she did help me scrape by the assignment which I am thankful for. If it weren't for ruby and hanamaru I would have gone crazy trying to be normal around all the other teens. If it weren't for them, school would go by monotonously. Though with the extra studies, it seems to be only going by like that. I got by the rest of the day then got ready for practice. I had a move to work on, or the timing of the move, but I think I have it down pat now. We practiced for the same amount of time today, seems dia is set on making sure we don't exert ourselves too much. While getting ready to go home dia approached me.

Dia- It seems you have your moves down to the tee, been practicing much lately. Dia said

Yeah, I have been working on that one part while I am not studying or doing my videos, though I have had less time to practice on my free time since my studies keep me busy during lunch now.

Dia- Oh yeah, I remember reading a forum about you in the paperwork I was doing with Mari, you were to choose between lunch or after school right? She asked.

Yeah I chose lunch because if I went for after school it would have interfered with my idol stuff with you guys.

Dia- Ah, okay. Well I am off now, good luck with your videos and school work yoshiko-chan.

It's Yohane! How many times do I have to remind you guys!

Second day before the live-

I met up with Hanamaru and Ruby in the library early in the morning so we could all study English together. We are only working as a group so they can help me catch up, I know hanamaru did it to help, so I am very thankful for it. So I offered to do a free fortune telling for her, she declined. Like everyone else does, however I am not too bothered about it because she knows I was being sincere. Ruby doesn't need the help but decided to join since she wanted to help me I guess, or it was just because hanamaru was doing it. Who knows. Considering she is the student council presidents little sister you would imagine she would be just as vigilant about studying as Dia, or at least dia would pester her to strive for the best.

Why do I even have to learn English, it isn't even our main language.

Hanamaru- You know that is the most common complaint about English being in the Japanese curriculum there is zura.

I know, I just want to complain, it is so difficult. I am tempted to summon a little demon to acquire its knowledge, but my magic shouldn't be wasted on something I can learn myself. Albeit a slow process, I am determined to scrape by and learn it myself. Between the videos/livestreams (maybe I should go on a hiatus with them) it tires me doing clubwork, homework, practice, and all the prep for my videos takes an absurd amount of time. We studied away until classes started. I caught up in English, which is a relief. So instead of English, now I'm doing math at lunch. Which isn't much of a change, it is still a difficult subject for me. When I arrived at my homeroom no one was there, not a teacher in sight. I stayed anyways and did some math, just so they can't say I didn't attend it when I was supposed to. Same can't be said about the teacher sadly. After that I went on with the rest of the day normally, the teachers were still all here too. Guess they forgot? Or they cherish their lunch hour just as much as I do. After classes I arrived at the club a bit earlier than the rest of the girls, obviously a bit more irate too. Dia was the last to arrive.

Council work got you busy? I asked.

Dia- Yeah, it's lots of work, even with Mari and Kanan we barely complete it all. You know for a school shutting down it still has no shortage of paperwork, if not more than before. Dia sighed.

Yeah? Doesn't help the teachers are lazy, or have troubles committing. The tension was palpable, everyone couldn't believe I had just said that.

Mari- What do you mean? Mari asked, obviously jumping in to defend her staff.

Riko- Yeah, you shouldn't be so rude, the teachers are here to help us. Riko chimed in.

Well, if only they actually meant to help! I snapped.

Mari- Once again, what do you mean Yoshiko? asked mari, miffed by me skirting the question.

(is she doing that to get under my skin?) It's YOHANE! Also, what I mean when I say that they can't commit or are lazy is that today no one was there for my extra studies period I am supposed to attend. I had to clarify because not all of the girls knew I had to attend, besides mari, and dia to my knowledge.

Dia- You're mad over that? Dia asked. So did you leave. or did you stay the whole period? she pressed on, probably testing me.

Well of course I stayed. Annoyed at dias clear lack of faith in me. However, it isn't only that. I snapped at her.

Dia- well, what else was it? dia asked, willing me to continue on with my rant. (is she being inquisitive, or does she actually care about why I am so frustrated?)

Well when I confronted the teacher about it they completely denied it, but at the same time said they had better stuff to do with their lunch hour. How contradictory of them, they didn't directly say they had better stuff to do, but they heavily implied it. Which is just as rude if you ask me. Then they had the nerve to tell me I have to attend, but from now on it would be more along the lines of how today went. So now the next four days will be by myself.

Mari- I can make them go if you would like? Mari said questioningly, clearly seeing how frustrated I am.

No, I don't want to seem like I totally rely on the director whenever things go south. I will summon a little demon, then I will curse them with misfortune for as long as time itself, even if they go into the great abyss, they will never escape my wrath.

Dia- A bit excessive don't you think? Dia said, smiling at me.

Yeah, but that is what they get for crossing the great fallen angel known as Yohane!

Dia- Well if you do not want mari stepping in, I can at least help you with the work you have to do. I am a third year after all, as well as student council president, it's my duty to help my fellow student.

No, it's fine. You are too busy doing student council work anyways, far be it from me to take you away from all that paperwork, Prez. I smirked as I said it, knowing full well her helping me would just be an excuse to get away from it.

Dia- She shook her head, it's not just because I want to get away from the paperwork, or because I am the "prez". I care Yoshiko.

shocked by that, I didn't even correct her on calling me yoshiko.

I mean you are part of this group right? We have to have each others backs, and help each other when in need.

Well don't worry about it, I should make do just fine on my own. Besides, if I get stuck I can just move onto the next question and ask for help later when in class. needless to say, it was an awkward exchange, considering there were seven other girls around watching them banter.

kanan/mari- You guys done? Kanan and Mari asked with a knowing smile on their faces. I swore I could hear riko say "just like in my doujins"

Uhh, yes let's get go practice people, we only have five more days until the live show.

We practiced hard throughout the rest of the day, though I guess it was a half hour shorter than the last practice. I wonder if dia wrapped it up earlier for my sake? I guess she is busy too, and needs more time in the day, a bit conceited of me to think she stopped it earlier just for me. Well, I'll thank her for it anyways before I leave while on the way to the bus stop. After changing and getting ready to leave I approached her while leaving the school, heading to the bus stop.

she stopped to talk to me after I walked up beside her and waved her down.

Hey wait up, thanks for stopping practice earlier than normal. Even if it wasn't for me I appreciate all the extra time I can get.

Dia- Oh yeah, I figured you would like a bit more time, I know what it's like to be stressed out about too much stuff on your plate.

Especially since you know, I'm the "prez" as you say it. she said with a smile

She frowned. It sucks not having anyone totally reliable, all the other student council members are next to useless, so I especially understand your plights yoshiko.

It's Yohane! But should you be saying that about the other council members? I am sure they are trying their best to are you saying they are as helpful and reliable as the teachers?

Dia- I'm not technically saying that, I know it's harsh. But with christmas coming up right around the corner there is more and more paperwork to do. Meanwhile there seems to be less and less people helping me out with said paperwork, it is very stressful.

If you want, I can try to help you out? I may not know much, but by the sounds of it an extra pair of hands could help.

Dia- It's fine, Kanan and mari help me from time to time so it's a little bit off my load.

Look at us, both to proud to accept each other's help ehehehe.

Dia- Fine, I'll take you up on that offer, when I need help, or get swamped with work. I'll come to you for assistance.

She smiled, but that means you have to accept my help too okay.

Day 3-

As the teens say, let's get this 's a new day, time to visit my little demons. One time I tried saying " let's drain this energy" needless to say it didn't take with the girls, I even got the classic Dia stare. I mean I get it, it didn't sound catchy, but come on. No one gives mari a weird look every time she dabs.

I'm dead tired, might just laze around during my study period. I feel drained of all creativity, my videos have been lackluster, and it has become harder and harder to connect with my little demons.

I have to leave eventually, the bus leaves in ten minutes, may as well as get ready and leave now. I was on my way to the bus stop when I started thinking about her again. Like how amazing she is, and how nerdy she is when it comes to idols. She's amazing because she is a giant idol fangirl and hid it so well, or how she showed up Chika with her idol knowledge. It was funny how embarrassed she was when she found out she had turned on the p.a system when showing up Chika. Lost in thought over dia, I had almost missed my bus into school. As I got into the bus and into my seat, I couldn't help but wonder if Dia would actually call me for help. I mean, literally call, or approach me? She doesn't even have my number, maybe I should give it to her.

So I think it would be the latter of the two options. A while later we arrived at the school, as I was getting off I noticed Dia walking towards school.

Fancy seeing you here, my little demon! I said with a smile, trying to cement the fact I was serious about helping her.

Dia- Well that's the thing, when you go to school, you're supposed to go everyday.

Ohhhh, so hostile, I see my dark energy is already affecting you. But I meant here, don't you come here early in the morning to get "prez" work done, or something?

Dia- Yeah that's true, I don't figure it to be necessary, for a while at least.

Oh, why is that? Get it all done in one go or something?

Dia- Yeah, something like that. She said with a smile, not saying anything further. Curious, what could she mean by that?

Dia- Well we better get to our classes before we're late, she said as she was opening the door for us.

Yeah, wouldn't want even more homework ehehe. I went up the stairs and headed for class, halfway into class it clicked.

She means me doesn't she? I mean she seemed less tense and stressed, so she must be happy with finally receiving help.

But I figured she would actually ask, not just presume I'd help the first day.

regardless, I'll help her out. But she's definitely getting my number I sighed, would she accept my number even? Either way, there is no way she isn't asking for help next time, I thought. determined to give her my number, I decided to write it down on a piece of paper with a note attached. Besides, friends should have each others numbers so they can contact each other when they want to. It totally is just an excuse to give her my number and talk to her more, but it's a chance, and I will take it. The note read " 250-967-3598 text me when you need help, Can I have help today at lunch? I'll be there either way " I even made a cute little demon with the number nine beside it, signifying she is my little demon number 9. I'll give it to her during first break. When the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my stuff and rushed to dia's classroom.

I got there just in time to catch her walking out. " Hey! Here, don't be late my little demon" I said as i handed her the note.

Dia's classmates- "Is that a first year?" she asked the other two girls as they were getting up and out of the classroom. "look look, she's giving the note to the prez"they said less than quietly " Is she giving a love letter to Hardass dia? Do you think they are dating?" they said while giggling and walking away.

I couldn't help but blush at that, dating? no.. not that, though I am giving her a note, with my number on it.

"Guess I'm not the only one who calls you prez. Though I wouldn't be so rude to call you a HARDASS." I said that last part loud enough for the girls walking away to hear. I sighed " people can be rude huh?"

Dia- "what's this?" she said as she was reading the note, trying to avoid what the girls said, I noticed she was blushing, was it because of what those girls said about us dating? "Oh, it's your number" she said with less enthusiasm as I expected, at least act like you're happy to receive it.

"Yes of course you can have help today, I was kind of expecting it. "

" Don't you have something to ask? "

Dia- " Huh, what do you mean? "

" Well I thought you were going to ask me for help today "

Dia- " I was already expecting your help today, you did say and I quote I'll see you tomorrow okay, save some paperwork for me prez "

" Oh, I forgot I said that, to be honest I thought I scared you off with the little demon stuff, or that you didn't take me seriously when I said that I would help you out. Well I feel foolish, I'll see you at lunch then, don't be afraid to text. I won't curse you or anything. "

Dia- "Okay, as long as you promise not to curse me, oh great Yoshiko. "

" It's Yohane! Keep calling me me Yoshiko and I just might curse you."

I went to my next class and had no issues, thank god Riko didn't see me give my number to dia, she would've made comments on how I was nervous and how I basically defended dia's honor from the loud girls calling her a hardass. Even though all I did was loudly call them out. She would've sighed and said something like " ahhh, just like in my books " then blush, see I know that girl more than the rest of the girls do. See what the rest of the girls don't know, or pretend to not know, is that riko is heavy into doujinshi, more specifically yaoi. Though romance is romance and that girl would jump at the chance to bug me about it. I sighed, enough about riko, time to get my stuff and meet up with dia at my homeroom. I was grabbing my stuff when I ran into riko, or did she track me down to pester me about dia.

Riko- " Hey yoshiko, what's up? "

" Just grabbing my homework and meeting up with dia, what are you up to, besides not eating lunch with the others apparently. "

Riko- " Oh, i didn't even know you two talked outside of clubwork "

I wonder if she tried to sneak away to read but heard about the note. " Yeah yesterday I offered to help her with her work and she offered to help me with my own. "

Riko- "Ah okay. I heard down the grapevine that you confessed your undying love to dia " she smirked at me knowing full well that isn't the case.

" Hardly, I just gave her a note, it just had my number and a message asking for help at lunch today, since we had a misunderstanding I thought she wasn't going to help or accept my help, but it is all cleared up now"

Riko- " Well after confessing your love I can see that clearing it up, did you get down on one knee when you gave her the note? OHHHHHHH, or did you go for the classic kabedon"

" That's a little forward, I don't think I could do either, it's too embarrassing. "

Riko- " Oh but you can do your whole yohane thing without breaking a sweat, what's the difference? "

" It's not a "thing" it is who I am riko, I just gave her my number so she can text me when she needs help, or I need help. "

Riko- " Uh-huh and I only buy yaoi for the literature, don't kid yourself yohane, I can see you gazing at her in club, stealing glances every now and then, checking her out during practice, I didn't even know you were that way " she slowed down and got quieter, almost a whisper at that last part, was she hurt because she thinks I am gay and never told her? wait wait wait, does she think I am gay? why would she even think that. I haven't even dated a guy, or shown interest in anyone. Oh, nevermind I can see why she would think that now. I smirked " Oh riri what could you ever mean by that? "

Riko- " You know what I mean " she blushed and looked away after saying it.

"Oh riri, you being bashful is beyond cute, are you calling me gay? "


End file.
